


Love is in the Blue

by DLManoir



Series: Short Stories [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 17-Year-Old Morgan, A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ball Inflation, Begging, Cock & Ball Torture, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Gift Work, Human/Monster Romance, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster-fucking, Multiple Orgasms, OV, OV (Omegaverse), Omega Verse, Omega!Morgan, Omegaverse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Slime, Slime AU, Slime!Zach, Slime/Omega, Student!Morgan, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Urethral Play, a/b/o dynamics, belly bulge, monster au, stomach inflation, stress heat, womb fucking, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Three days ago, Morgan encountered a rather unpleasant beta woman at the grocery store who grasped him to tell him:"Omegas in heat shouldn't be out! You should know better!"Needless to say, these words have left him quite unsettled. So much so, in fact, that it has induced him into an early stress heat. His mother may attempt to aid him through the ordeal, considering her seventeen-year-old son doesn't have an alpha to soothe him, but Morgan proves himself more than capable of handling himself. With no secret between mother and son, she may wonder how, but that is the one secret Morgan will not share with his mother.Morgan has a mysterious friend, not quite human, to help him.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Other(s)
Series: Short Stories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Love is in the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for one of my patrons. I hope it satisfies all of you as much as it satisfied her!
> 
> Warning: I'm not sure how I would tag this (I welcome any and all help/suggestions in figuring this out) but there may be some upsetting content that is not tagged. Near the end, the slime monster will fill Morgan's mouth, down his throat, and up his sinuses. There's, unfortunately, no tag for that, however, so be warned that there will be some nasal...? sinus...? nose...? kink.

Morgan flipped through his textbook's pages as the words and numbers he was supposed to cram blurred together. He was growing more and more irritable because he couldn't focus on his studies, and he was in the midst of finals. He had to study! But something was wrong with him…

He kept playing the scene of the strange beta who intercepted him, it seemed, out of nowhere while he was out grocery shopping with his mother three days ago. Over and over. He saw her face when he closed his eyes, although now she looked ragged. His vivid imagination had long since twisted the destabilizing encounter into something frightening. Her words were gritty when he remembered them, choking on a voice full of phlegm as she told him:

_Omegas in heat shouldn't be out! You should know better!_

He knew betas could tell if an omega was coming into season before anyone else knew, but the woman's eerie prediction had caught him off guard—he was boycotting that grocery store for life! Had it not been for his mother's quick wit, he would've stood there, transfixed like a deer in headlights. And now he was starting to feel the onset of a stress heat.

He had his hair tied into a low bun, but warmth still radiated from his nape. It was like a choker seared into his skin, wrapping around his throat and shortening his breaths. His head swam, and his ears whistled with the pulse of his blood.

He grumbled an exasperated noise, rubbing at his face with his palm, and let his head drop onto his desk. With his eyes closed, his thoughts drifted from his studies to the cool, wet sensation enveloping his left ankle. Until then, his legs had been restless, bouncing like a jittery bug, but now he settled in his chair with a low moan. The sensation was slowly rising up his pant leg. The slime was familiar, and it caused a stirring in his loins—he'd never been with a man or a woman before, but Morgan was far from virginal. He bit his arm to keep his voice down and held his breath as his hand strayed to the front of his pants.

His cock stiffened, twitching against his hand when he palmed at himself. The gentle tickling of his fingertips as they grazed the skin of his lower belly, sinking between the waistband and his skin, made his breath hitch softly, "Mmm… Zach…" The cool sensation around his leg kept climbing. Up to his calf now.

Then the door opened without warning, startling him. He scrambled in his chair, jerking so hard in his rush to reclaim his hand he'd almost fallen off. "Mom!" he whined indignantly.

"Are you hungry, hun?"

His mother, a beta, was just a little bit short than him. She had the same sandy blonde lock as he did, but her eyes were a rich brown, unlike his hazel. She was a well-rounded woman, handsome, with delicate features and a melodious voice, but with clear signs of childbirth shaping her curves. She was never the prim and proper type of woman, which probably added to the list of reasons why she'd divorced Morgan's father.

She came in with a plate of crackers with various toppings and a cup of ice water. After pushing Morgan's textbooks out of the way herself, the plate and cup were placed before him. He looked at her, his features still hard from the surprise, and she smiled. If his mother had noticed, she didn't say anything about it.

"I brought you some _amuse-bouches,_ " she said, her tone gleeful with a hint of childish pride. She liked saying fancy words like _amuse-bouche_.

Morgan rose from his chair, muttering things, and made for his bed. He didn't want her company, didn't appreciate her barging in on him, invading his privacy with not even a care in the world. Sure, she hadn't meant to vex him, and Morgan knew he could always walk into her bedroom unprompted, but she could've caught him masturbating just now. He would never be able to live it down if she had. Before he could reach his bed, however, she grabbed his arm.

"Oh, wait, hun! You should eat a little."

"I'm not hungry," he told her.

The woman stuttered, "I… Well, I know… It's not easy—being Omega and all—but you have to eat! At least a little…"

His mother didn't really know. She couldn't understand for herself what it was like to be in heat or to have to live each day of your life with the prejudices that came with being Omega. She didn't know what it was like to be horny to the point of losing your mind, to suffer through one, two, three orgasms, or more, and still feel no sort of contentment or relief.

Nevertheless, she was trying. Morgan couldn't be angry with her because of that.

She brushed his hair from his forehead, caressed his cheek… smiled in that pitifully sad way that made his heart twist with guilt, like he was willingly disobeying her, hurting her, but she wanted to uphold the understanding parent image.

He huffed a sigh, and she smiled with the knowledge that he would cave to her then.

"Please… Just a little bite for mommy."

Of course, he obliged. He took two crackers, and it was good, or so he told his mother it was. He didn't taste the food, though. Satisfied, she let him climb into his bed where he laid on his front, his face buried into his pillow. He was careful not to apply any weight to his left leg.

His mother sat on the edge of his bed, her delicate hand over the center of his back. He groaned, shivering in wave after wave of soothing pleasure when she pulled the hair tie free of his bun and scratched at his scalp. Her hand trailed lower, pinching at his neck, the even pressure at the sides of his throat making him melt into her touch. His muscles were aching all over because of his stress heat. His neck. His back. His shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him softly.

He didn't have a clear answer to give her. _Light-headed. Dizzy. Horny. Hot. Tired. Restless. Irritable._ Although he didn't think he would ever get used to it, none of it was new to him. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's the same as always, Mom."

"Hmm… Yeah."

She lingered for a while, talking about menial things he only half-listened to. When it was apparent she couldn't help him further, and after he told her he wanted to try for a nap, she left. She placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before going. He turned his face immediately after, though, and didn't see her leave his room. She shut the light off on her way out.

Finally, his body went limp, all of his tension leaving him with the drawled groan which escaped his throat. His hips rolled hard, grinding his stiff cock into the mattress. He'd been squeezing his thighs and buttocks to keep himself from bucking while his mother was around.

A long, rattling chirp sounded out for a few seconds, and the cold, wet sensation around his leg resumed its ascent, making Morgan shiver. It crawled over the back of his knee now, where he was ticklish, and it took every bit of willpower he had to keep himself from squirming. The noise was repeated as the cold slithered further up his leg.

It sounded like it was trying to chat with him. _Your bearer is always bringing you sustenance._ The voice in Morgan's head was a deep, husky baritone, and he moaned with want every time he heard it.

"She wants me to eat," he said softly, to no one it seemed, although he wasn't alone.

He slid his hands down his body and wiggled his pants over the mound of his ass. The drag of the material over his heated flesh sent ripples of fiery, if not slightly unsolicited, sensations up and down his spine. He hissed when his briefs clung to the slick coating the crease of his ass.

 _I could feed you,_ the voice boomed in his mind again.

Depraved little noises fell from Morgan's mouth as the cool wetness crawled over the back of his thigh. "I don't—mmm—n-no. No… need. Just…" He ground his crotched into the plush surface beneath him, groaning at the strange and uncomfortable angle at which his briefs twisted around the head of his cock. A shrill twitter of protestation against the undulations of his body sounded out in his ears. He seized his muscles then, but he couldn't guarantee for how long he would be able to hold still. "God, can you… Please. Just… hurry up. Please, Zach."

Zachary was the name of his friend's hot cousin, and he'd bestowed the title upon a strange alien creature he'd found in the woods close to a year ago. At the time, it had been solid like rock, and its deep navy blue, translucent colouring had led Morgan to think it was some sort of gem or precious stone. He'd intended to have it approved when the creature finally revealed itself to him.

A blob.

A freakish blob, like one of those slime monsters in the movie. Only, it was relatively small, fitting almost entirely in the palm of Morgan's hand. And as far as he could tell, it wasn't aggressive. In fact, it was even more human than some people Morgan knew.

_Humans are always so demanding…_

"Please, Zach, hurry," Morgan said in a sob. "I'm in heat… I need your help."

 _Yes, yes. Do not fret, Omega._ The creature slithered free from the constraints of his breeches, cold slime clinging to his flesh as it surmounted the curve of his buttocks.

Morgan bowed his back and moaned into his pillow, fingers fisting in the sheets. A cold tendril broke away from the main blob and caressed the slippery cleft of his ass. He shivered, pushing his ass back against the cold length between his asscheeks as it teased his hole. A fresh rush of thick slick squirted from his tightly puckered hole when even pressure was applied. His insides quivered, burning the need to be filled into him, the innate desire to be bred, but he still squeezed around nothing.

Zach didn't breach him, and it killed Morgan to be so patient, so he growled, displeased and hasty. However, his evident discontentedness didn't seem to affect the creature, as it didn't respond to his behaviour. It was curious to explore and learn more about human anatomy, which didn't coincide with Morgan's needs.

 _It is a wonder that your kind can survive this type of illness. Your behaviour becomes quite erratic, doing away with your sense of self-preservation and inhibitions, and your body secretes so much fluid, you are quick to suffer from dehydration._ Zach kept teasing his hole as it spoke. The tip of its extended limb pushed only enough to stretch the ring of muscles open before retracting, the lack of proper penetration leaving Morgan writhing and keening to be filled. 

"You're not going to survive my heat cycle if you don't hurry up," Morgan hissed.

Zach halted, suddenly very still so Morgan could receive no stimulation. _You are threatening me, Omega,_ it said with matter-of-factly nonchalance, a gentle warning.

"Nnngh!" Morgan whined, burying his face into his pillow. His words came out as muffled sobs, "Come on! Please! Please, please, please!" His body screamed, pleading alongside him, shaking his ass and trickling suaveolent juices from his hole to his balls. Even he could smell the depravity in his sweat, his spit, his pre-cum as it stained the comforter of his bed. The fever in his bones was livid with passion, burning him from the inside out. If Zach didn't fuck him soon, he felt he would combust. "Am sorry… Sorry. Please… I-I'll be good. Please, Zach, I'm sorry… Help me."

Words formed on his tongue, growing increasingly incoherent, but his mouth fell silently open when the blob pushed inside of him. The relief siphoned the air right out of his lungs. He thrust back in an attempt to take more, faster, but the invasion was slow regardless. He was self-lubricating copiously, so the creature's slimy body shouldn't have met any resistance entering him.

Soft chirrups emanated from Zach as it seeped deeper into his passage. _When I touch you here,_ it demonstrated, writhing its tendril against a tender bundle of nerves which made Morgan gasp when struck, _your inside twitch around me. Would you like to know how it feels for me, Omega?_

"N-no! No, please don't," Morgan shook his head, but his voice tapered off as it began vibrating inside of him. "Oooh… God… Mmmm—aaahn…"

_It's hot inside a human's body, but an omega's body heat is unlike anything I've ever experienced in any other living creature. And when your kind come into season, it gets better—hotter, wetter, tighter. The inside of your posterior is soft, Omega, and it's sucking me in._

"Zach—aaah!"

The tendril hardened and expanded, and he helplessly squeezed around it, whimpering as the pressure on his prostate gradually increased. Every twitch of his innards sent a flurry of sensation through him: a warm tickling behind his pelvis, making his cock twitch and pulling his balls taut, his toes curling as his thighs squeezed and he thrust against his mattress, while sparks of electric pleasure climbed his spine and seized at the base of his head. It was almost enough to get him off.

"A-aaaah…" Morgan moaned softly. "It's inside—oooh, god—b-but… It's not enough, Zach. P-please… Can… can you make it thicker?"

The creature promptly complied, and it swelled at once. Morgan's brain staggered with the immediate crushing of his prostate. He gasped, his whole body jerking back, but he could produce no sound, and his lungs didn't fill for quite some time. It was only by its sticky slime that the blob wasn't bucked off.

 _It would be preferable if you tried to hold still,_ the blob chirped, _although I do understand that, in your current state, my body might be too much for you. If it is so, I could stop, and we could try once more later._

Zach's voice was soft in his head. Morgan whined as a frisson coursed through him. For all the pleasure he felt at hearing the melodiously soothing baritone speak to him from within, he didn't need to comprehend these words to understand that something was wrong.

"Don't stop! I'll be good—mmm, am good… good… I promise!" he cried into his pillow.

_As you wish._

The tendril inside of him pulsed with warmth, hardening and softening spasmodically. Its writhing was, at first, gentle, but its movements were growing wilder by the second. It pounded Morgan's ass— _in and out, in and out, in and out_ —stretching him like he was continuously being knotted. Morgan cried. Keened. His voice was thankfully muffled. He lifted his waist and rubbed the leaking head of his cock against the comforter.

"Oh my god, Z-Zach… So—ooo much," Morgan moaned.

_Is it too much, Omega?_

He shook his head vehemently. "No! Nooo! It's… Mmmm. Zach… M-mo—ooooh—re… Please!" This sensation inside of him, the building heat pulsing in his balls, spread through him like wildfire. Building and rising. And his hips moved frantically to meet the violent lashings of ecstasy.

The creature infiltrated the deepest parts of his body. _You always squeeze me when I get here,_ it said just as it touched something in Morgan that lit all of his nerves on fire.

Morgan leapt to his hands and knees with a yelp in an attempt to flee. The reaction was involuntary, an evolutionary mating ritual in which an omega sought to mate with a healthy and robust alpha. It was the instinct to be chased by potential mates and be taken only by those strong enough to dominate, therefore proving themselves a capable caretaker. There was no chase here, however, as the creature mating him was no human. As was instinct, Morgan tried to flee, and when Zach pushed past that barrier deep inside of him, he went limp and cock-stupid. As was instinct.

With the slight remnants of mindfulness he had left, he babbled incoherent pleas. "Ah! Inside… A-aaah! No! Not t-there—nnngh!"

_Why not? It makes you feel good. Your heartbeat has quickened, and your scent has sweetened._

"Nnnngh! Uuuuuh!" Morgan's mind blanked out. His breaths came out sharp, fast, and he groaned while his body convulsed. Thick dollops of translucent fluid oozed from his pisshole. And wave after wave of delightful gooseflesh prickled his skin.

“Uuuuuuhhhhh… G-god, fffuck, Za—aaaaah!”

The sudden thickening of the creature in his ass siphoned the air out of his lungs. Morgan felt his flat belly bulge and his asshole gape with the blob's newly acquired girth. It didn't move anymore. Didn't pump in and out of him anymore. Now it expanded inside of him, pressing against his prostate and feeding into his womb. The slime inside of him forced his organs to reorganize themselves to accommodate the growth as it gradually filled each of his nooks and crannies.

His balls pulled towards his body, and he came with a mind-shattering shiver, making him quiver as he squeezed around on the rigid body inside of him. No sound left his mouth when he painted his comforter of white spunk. Over and over. Shot after shot. Strings of cum spilled from his cock, and with it, his every worry, every thought.

This creature, which he knew near to nothing about, who gave him these unearthly orgasms, shared a piece of his soul at this moment. He felt like he was floating on a marshmallow or bathing in a river of cream.

It took a while for his consciousness to regain his body.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhuuuuhhhh… God… Oh god, what the hell… Hnnnghh…" Morgan croaked.

His hips still moved with languid rolls, rubbing his cock into the sticky mess of his own cum until he became too sensitive. The blob stayed inside of him, though. Its gentle vibrations kept Morgan docile while he recovered.

Zach's body began to soften, subsequently easing out of his body. A noise of disappointment rose up Morgan's throat. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

More. More! Always more!

"N-nooo…" He reached for his ass with a trembling hand as the creature oozed from his passage. Its fluid body seeped between his fingers, slipping quickly, as he tried to push it back inside. He was frenzied and desperate, panting and sobbing with want. "I need more… Please, Zach… I need more… Please don't stop."

_I am not finished with you, Omega. But I will absorb your body's excretions._

At first, Morgan had thought the creature's affinity for his bodily fluids to be strange, but he'd grown used to it by now. It absorbed the copious amounts of slick his body produced by slithering along the valley of his ass and left a cool, numbing sensation wherever it touched him. It chirped a joyful sound, bright and lively. It moved over his perineum, his balls, suckling and licking, before crawling in the scant space between his cock and his bed. It enveloped his shaft, cleaning of the tacky mess of his orgasm, and swallowed the moisture soaked by the bedding.

 _Ah, yes. The flavour is greatly improved when properly aroused,_ its voice rumbled low. High praise. A deep purr reverberated in Morgan's chest, and his cock gave an appreciative twitch. _Although it is a wonder to me why your kind has evolved to expel such quantities of precious fluids._

Morgan heard the creature, but he had no answer to give. His mind battled the onslaught of an incoming wave of lust while his body recovered still.

 _Roll over, Omega._ Morgan did as he was told, although he did so slowly.

The blob clung to the low of his tummy with his cock trapped in its slimy body. It swallowed the glan, and Morgan yelped, slamming his hand over his mouth, with the first powerful suck. His other hand grasped at his oversensitive cock in an attempt to yank the creature off, but it slipped between his fingers.

"Aaah! No! Not yet!" he panted into his palm. "Not yet, Zach! It's—nnnnngh! Fffuck!"

His body arched off of the bed when Zach infiltrated his urethra, sinking into his pisshole. All the while, it continued to suck the head, the crown, the frenulum. The sensation was uncomfortable, a slight sting, an itch, as it filtered deeper into his cock, worming its way into his balls. Whatever pain he felt didn't abate his need. The blob was in his balls now, expanding and moving inside, and it felt good. Too good. He had to cum. He had to get it out. He tried to rise to his hands and knees.

 _What are you doing?_ the blob asked.

"Aaaahhh… I need—mmm! Ooooh!" his voice tapered into a low moan. The soft fabric of his blanket against the underside of his balls sent electric shocks of white-hot pleasure up his spine. "Cum… I-I need… wanna… Uuuuuhhh… Cum… c-cuuum…"

His balls were becoming too full, and the fire burning in them too great. He twisted his fingers into the sheets and spread his knees wide. A noise, unlike any he'd ever made, erupted for Morgan when he crushed his sack between his body and the bed. Enraptured. Lust-drunk. Uninhibited. He bucked in place, rubbing himself against his bed with all the desperation of a slut, but he couldn't cum. He tried and tried. Squeezed his stomach, his thighs until his whole body shook, slammed his body down until it hurt, humped the comforter of his bed until the entire frame of it squeaked with the strength behind his thrusts.

“Uuuuuuuhhhhhuuuuuuhhhh! Zach! P-plea—eeee! Aaaaaah!”

Muscles burning, breath catching, Morgan hung his head as tears streaked his cheeks. He pushed and humped, and the pressure behind his pelvis increased until it was painful. Like he needed to pee and ejaculate all at once, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing came out, and his suffering wasn't alleviated. His cock bobbed obscenely, with the blue blob still clinging to the length.

"Z-Zach! Sto—ooooo—op! Please… Uuuuuuhh… Oh, g-god, it's coming—I'm cumming!" But he didn't cum. He couldn't cum because of the creature squirming in his testicles.

He wrapped his fingers tightly around his cock with a final tinge of desperation and pumped his hand furiously. It was stiff in his hand, heavy with the added blob's weight, and the shape wasn't as he remembered it—his flesh bulged unevenly because of the invading mass.

Little by little, the ecstasy broke him, overwhelming his system with powerful waves of searing pleasure and turning him into a mindless beast. He fucked the tight circle of his hand without rest. The creature spoke to him, but he didn't hear it. His body doubled over, and he mouthed at the bedding, letting it soak up every bit of moisture left in his already dry mouth. Unexpected sensations lashed at his spine and carried up to his brain. He came. Dry. His orgasm… unending. Crashing into him. Gnawing him raw.

And then, he came again. And again.

He couldn't think, couldn't stop his hand from jerking his pathetic cock, couldn't stop rubbing his swelling balls against the bed, couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe, but his brain wouldn't stop to think of the oxygen he needed.

The seconds blurred into minutes, which then blurred into what felt like hours. Morgan's body moved of its own volition, without a sense of self-preservation. He couldn't think to stop jerking his cock, or rubbing his swelling balls against the bed. He couldn't breathe, but his brain wouldn't let him stop to think of the oxygen he needed.

When, at last, Zach decided it had had its fill of him, and it began its slow extirpation, Morgan collapsed. He spilled the contents of his bladder. Piss and cum spouting like a fountain. The pain was of such exquisite severity.

Morgan lost consciousness.

*******

Morgan woke to a soft knock at his door. His pants were still bundled at mid-thigh, but he was dry—Zach had probably suckled every little ounce of moisture from Morgan's mess—and his fever greatly lessened. The blob was cradled in the crook of his hip, where his raised leg met his body. It didn't have eyes to look at him, but he knew it was awake. It looked… bigger. He reached to touch the slimy mass when another knock disturbed him.

"Morgan?" It was his mother calling him from the hallway. "Are you awake, Sweetie? I'm coming in."

He scrambled to hide underneath the sheets before he could think to raise his pants and his mother peeked her head through the door. He'd turned his back to her already and was feigning sleep when she came in regardless. He turned slowly, squinting his eyes from the light pouring in from around the woman.

"Mom?" his voice was still hoarse, which greatly added to the illusion that she'd just woken him up—it wasn't entirely false. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I brought you some water," she told him.

The lemon water in question she held for him to take. Fingers loomed just beneath the cup as Morgan raised it to his lips—his hands trembled with weakness. He was made aware of the parchedness of his throat when the water touched his tongue, and he drank ravenously. He didn't even stop to breathe when she felt his forehead.

"You're fever! It's gone!" she marvelled at his recovery. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? Are you hungry?"

Of course, it would be back, but for now, his lust-fever was abated thanks to Zachary. She didn't know of the creature he'd brought home, however, and so her son's revival mystified her. As far as she was concerned, Morgan should have been burning to the touch. But he wasn't.

He gasped, clearing his throat as he finished the last of his water. Before answering his mother, he fished the lemon wedge from amidst the ice and sank his teeth into its flesh, sucking its sour juices out.

"Morgan?"

"I'm fine, Mom," he finally said. He looked at her, and there was definite concern in her eyes, but she seemed to believe him. Her fascination was evident, but she didn't ask him any more questions he wasn't willing to answer. "I feel better. Can I have something to eat?"

The small snacks she'd brought him earlier were still on his desk—his mother glanced at them—but she smiled and nodded and kissed his forehead. She brushed the locks of hair framing his face behind his ears and said, "Of course, baby. Is there anything you'd like to eat? I still have some chilli from last night if you'd like, or I can make you something lighter."

Morgan loved his mother's chilli. The mere thought was enough to make his mouth water, yet he didn't feel his stomach would be strong enough to handle something that heavy still. "Could you make me some soup? With soda crackers?"

"Soup, baby? Are you sure?"

Morgan nodded, and his mother smiled. Her lips touched a chaste peck just above his left eye again, and she stroked his cheek before taking her leave.

As soon as her footsteps faded down the stairs, Morgan reached under the covers and pulled the blob out. His mother could have sat on Zach and never known it. Naturally, he wouldn't have been able to stop it without revealing his secret to her. The blob chirped happily, the deep blue of its body pulsing, content to not have been forgotten.

"You're not hurt?" Morgan asked the creature.

_I am not._

Part of the blob extended in a reach for the vein in Morgan's wrist, the usually cool slime warming up quickly as it flattened over the scent gland there. It vibrated slightly, whistling a high-pitched noise as it greeted him. The gesture was strangely affectionate. Morgan liked it, even craved it. His day didn't start until he got his _good morning kiss_ from this strange little creature, and all his stress seemed to dissipate the moment it touched him. Strange how it had appeared in his life looking to be no more than a pretty rock, and now, he was… _infatuated?_

Zach was quiet, but Morgan felt as though their minds were interconnected, and it embarrassed him to think his thought might not have held any secret between them. If this was the case, then the blob was quite mindful not to let on that it knew.

Footsteps climbed the stairs, announcing his mother's return. Morgan quickly hid the creature back underneath the blanket, between him and the wall where his mother wouldn't be able to sit on it. She came in just then with the lap tray. She had his bowl of soup, some crackers, and another cup of water, which she carefully deposited in front of him.

"There you go," she said and turned the light on. "I'm just gonna go down to get the laundry. You eat. When I come back, we can change your sheets."

"Okay, Mom," Morgan said, smiling.

His mother left, and Morgan went straight for the soda crackers, crushing them between his hands and into his soup. His stomach grumbled in anticipation. He didn't linger a moment more. Grabbing his spoon and shovelling it into his mouth, he started eating.

The blob crawled from its hiding place and up onto Morgan's lap. It was curious, interested in everything, and always investigating its surroundings. Now, it moved towards the bowl.

 _This is food? Sustenance? For humans?_ the blob asked.

"Yes," Morgan answered between mouthfuls.

_And it is sufficient for you?_

"Sometimes."

It was silent for a moment, a thoughtful silence, and then it inched closer, reaching with its tendril up to the lip of the bowl where it appeared to peer into the liquid. It didn't have eyes to see with, Morgan didn't think, but it always seemed to know how to find its way in and out of things.

_And it is called 'soup'?_

"Yes," Morgan explained further, "There are different kinds of soup, though. You can use cream, water, stock, and some have different ingredients, like veggies, meat, and stuff… This is chicken noodle soup, so it's lentils, chicken, and chicken broth." He lifted a spoonful and allowed the blob a closer look into the concoction. "It's really good for when you're sick because it's hydrating, easy on the stomach, and it's full of minerals. A lot of people eat it when they have the flu."

 _Sick? You cannot be ill, Omega? Your scent has not changed. Do you have the flu?_ the blob asked

Morgan chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "No, I'm not sick, Zach," he said. "But it's comforting. It's warm, and it tastes good. I'm in season, and it feels really nice to have something warm in my belly."

At that, the creature chirruped, curious. _What does it taste like?_

"Hmm… Chicken? I… don't really know how I'm supposed to describe it. You can try it if you like."

 _I can?_ Morgan nodded, and the blob reached the very tip of its elongate body into the hot liquid. A second passed. And then, another. And another. Within a handful of seconds, the creature's chirping noise rang out distorted, like a scream, and its tendril shrivelled.

He wasn't sure what knowledge possessed him, but Morgan whisked the bowl from the creature's reach. "Zach!"

The tip of its limb was dark and crusted as if burnt, and it didn't assimilate with the rest of the slime upon being sucked back into the blue mass of Zach's body, as it usually did. The soup wasn't so hot as to burn it, Morgan was sure, so this left him both puzzled and concerned. The creature vibrated, purring to rejuvenate the part of itself that was damaged, but it was hopeless.

"What happened?" Morgan asked. "Are you okay? Are you burnt? What happened?"

Silence. And then, _It is sodium, Omega. Did you know your chicken noodle soup is rich in a mineral called sodium? It absorbs moisture. Are you sure it is healthy for you to eat this?_

Morgan frowned, not understanding at first, but then it all made sense. Zach was not an unearthly creature—at least, not one whose existence was known—but it shared many similarities with slugs. He hadn't considered his soup's saltiness to be an issue, but it appeared he was wrong about that. "Oh! I didn't—chicken noodle soups are naturally salty, and… and I added soda crackers, too…" Morgan groaned, shaking his head in irritation with himself. "I'm sorry, Zach. I didn't think, I didn't know."

 _It is quite alright, Omega._ Beyond the burn mark on the blob's body, it seemed to be recovering slowly from the pain. The burn, however, was taking much longer to change. _It will be alright. Once I can find some fluids to replenish myself, it will heal anew._

More moisture? That gave Morgan an idea. "From me?"

 _Possibly,_ the blob answered. _I suppose that would depend on you, Omega. Whether you are willing or unwilling to provide me with the means to regenerate this part of myself is entirely up to you._

"How? What should I do?" Morgan asked. "It's my fault you got burned. I'll help you heal."

The creature considered him before acquiescing, _Your saliva should suffice, then._

He reached for Zach without thinking but stopped quickly when the implications dawned on him. "My… saliva?" He hadn't anticipated this.

_Yes. In your mouth._

"Oh…"

Did that mean he would have to take the blob into his mouth and let it suck on his tongue? He'd never had the creature in his mouth before, and the thought of what it might taste like caused a shudder to run through him. He cringed internally. Morgan had nothing to fear of this creature, he could trust that to be correct, but he didn't know what sort of effect it would have on his tongue.

Sensing his hesitation, the blob asked, _Would that be alright, Omega? You do not need to worry yourself with me, I assure. I will heal eventually._

He was still in heat, and it wouldn't be long until his lust-fever returned to break his body and mind down. Perhaps he could wait until then to donate his bodily fluids to the creature in a more natural way? No. No, he'd heard its pained scream and haunted his thoughts.

"Will…" he swallowed thickly, but tried again, "Will it… do something to me?"

 _It is hard to say—every human reacted differently. My body creates this substance meant to soothe and keep me partners docile,_ the blob said matter-of-factly. _You are not the first human I come into contact with, although I will say I have never taken from a human's mouth before._

That… was not comforting.

"Okay." Morgan shifted nervously but agreed to it nonetheless. "Yes. Okay, let's do this." He offered the palm of his hand, within which the blob climbed, and he brought it to eye level. Reluctantly, he opened his mouth. The creature's sluggish pace burned into him a vivid dread. He flinched when it made contact with his tongue and screwed his eyes shut, but he didn't pull away.

Thankfully, he thought, it didn't taste like much of anything. The blob was cold on his tongue, a little gelatinous. It pulsed, creating a gentle suction between it and Morgan, as it slowly spread along the tip of his tongue. Before long, it covered most of the muscle. And Morgan thought, hoped, it might stop then, but it didn't. The slime kept spreading, coating first his tongue and then the inside of his cheeks until it finally started pushing towards his throat.

"Nnnrrrghh!" Morgan jerked, jumping back on his bed, causing the tray and the contents of his soup and water to spill. He didn't hold the creature anymore, but it clung to him, regardless, dangling from his gaping mouth.

He couldn't speak or swallow, and in his panicked state, he struggled to breathe. The blob pulsed warmly, chirping as it soaked his spit. It didn't hurt until it tried to push into his clenched throat.

"Mmmmrrrr! Nnngh!" he grunted, shook his head, tried to cough.

 _It might be easier if you relax your throat,_ the blob told him.

 _'I don't want to do this anymore,'_ Morgan wished to say, but unlike the creature, he couldn't communicate telepathically. He swallowed, tightening his throat, but the creature kept pushing for access. Seeing its determination, and to ease the ache in his throat, he caved to its wishes and let his throat be invaded then.

It sprung into him, sliding into the tight passage, but instead of following his esophagus down, its tendril tilted up towards his sinuses.

It stung slightly, and his eyes filled with tears as it filled his sinuses. The invasion left him with a heady feeling, a numb pressure between his eyebrows. His heart palpitated, his stomach fluttered, and his eyes rolled. Every time the creature sucked on the mucous membranes in his nose, he shuddered at the ticklish sensation it provided him with.

Morgan's toes curled, and his fingers dug into the sheets, but his torment was short-lived this time. The blob was warm now, and though he couldn't breathe, he didn't feel out of breath. It was sweet on his tongue, a warm, musky flavour which radiated through him, rousing a flicker of passion in his loins.

 _You have no need to hold back,_ Zach told him knowingly. There were times, such as now, where Morgan's mind was quite suggestible, and he could almost mistake the voice in the back of his mind for his own. _Take your hand, Omega. Touch yourself._

Morgan leaned back, compliant, kicked the empty dishes, and sprawled out on his bed with his legs gently parted. He pushed the waistband of his pants down just below his balls.

His cock was already thickening, and it currently stood at half-mast.

 _Hold your cock in your hand,_ the blob said, and Morgan did as he was told. _Move your hand. Slow, Omega, go slow._

Its voice turned almost sibilant, like an entrancing whistling in his ear compelling him to listen and obey. _Ssslow._ His lungs failed him as electric heat fried his nerves with the first stroke, and his hand began moving with languid up-down motions. _Ssslow._ The creature repeated these instructions, and he followed them, soft whines of pleasure rising in his throat.

This sensation was strange to him but no less arousing. The thing in his mouth pulsed and trembled, and somehow it felt good, albeit a little ticklish. Its mind touched him profoundly, seemingly merging them.

Morgan was light-headed from the lack of oxygen by the time his cock started leaking. He slicked his pre-cum over the head on the up-stroke and smeared it down the shaft. With a tight hand and the slow undulations of his hips, his cock. Warmth spread through him, thrumming sweetly, induced by the thin, saccharine slime enveloping Zach's body. It felt like a new wave of heat-fever, but he wasn't faraway. His thoughts came slowly, of course, but they were clear to him. Only, he was able to shutter them away and focus on the sensations building in his body.

One hand on his cock. Moving up and down. Moving. Up. Down.

One hand on his chest. Moving. Teasing a nipple through his shirt. Over his navel. Down. Lower. Pulling one leg free of his pants, ghostly touch over the inside of his thigh.

Down.

Down.

 _Further down, Omega. Down. Lower. Between the cheeks of your ass._ The skin of Morgan's belly pulled taut as his hips stuttered; his finger grazed the valley of his ass, spreading the fine stream of slick along his warming flesh. He didn't push his finger inside, although his hole fluttered under the pad of his middle finger.

Zach insisted he linger on this particular wavelength where his body vibrated, his heart thumped, and his insides quivered. His hand shook when he passed over the tight ring, his fingers pressing down just a little bit harder, just enough to earn him a warning chirp from the blob. Enough to torture. The palm of the hand on his cock was sufficiently coated in fluids, which oozed almost freely, aiding in his quickening pace. He was allowed to gradually increase the speed with which he jerked his cock.

 _Could you ejaculate like this?_ its words were a sinister snicker, but Morgan shivered with the implication. _If I told you to… do you think you could finish the way you are now?_

He couldn't.

He couldn't bear the emptiness he felt without Zach. He couldn't bear to find another mate who might not ever make him feel this good again. With that hopeless thought, and a rebellious tinge, it pushed against his sphincter, and before the blob could expand in his throat and bubble out of his nostrils, he sank that finger to the last knuckle.

 _Omega!_ But Morgan saw stars, and his already fragile consciousness fractured into millions of tiny pieces. His body seized with the orgasm lashing his senses, causing his throat to tighten around the solidifying slime. His fingers moved erratically, in and out, up and down, dragging his climax a few moments longer.

The blob began retracting, oozing from his orifices and accumulating in a single mass. _Such an impatient human._ It slithered from his chin, down his neck, and perched onto his shoulder.

With his sinuses and windpipe now free of obstructions, Morgan gasped and coughed, the sudden intake of air almost rushing him straight into another orgasm. His cock twitched hard, and his ass clamped down on his finger. Still buried in his own heat, he curled his digit, feeling a protruding bundle of nerves he stroked with torpid back-and-forth motions. He milked his balls this way until he was utterly dried and the backs of his fingers covered in cum.

"Hnnnghh…" Morgan's body went limp. Finally. Sated. His fingers slipping from his passage and his cock softening in his hand. He closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath. Save for the dryness of his throat, he felt good. Better. There was a slight residual discomfort high up in his sinuses, between his eyes, but it was easy enough to ignore the sensation he got from his inhalations. It was mostly ticklish.

His heart settling into a more relaxed rhythm, Morgan swallowed and moistened his lips. He asked, still panting a little, "Are you… Are you feeling better?"

 _I do._ _The mark is no longer present, I believe._

Morgan turned his head to look at the creature; the mark where it had been burned was gone. Precisely as the blob had said. That was good. Morgan wasn't ready to go through this all over again any time soon. Regardless of how it had aroused him.

"Do you—?" Morgan held his cum-covered hand up. "Zach?"

The space between his legs was a complete mess of fluids. Tacky pre-cum and soon-to-be stickier jizz. And the slick pouring between his asscheeks squelched with every little move he made.

 _If it is of no bother to you,_ the blob said politely.

It crawled over Morgan's hand as it was presented, and he watched the white spunk dance about inside the blue slime until it was completely dissolved and assimilated. Zach sucked his skin clean. Between Morgan's thighs, it bundled against his perineum, suckling on his flesh, and descended towards his asshole. It did away with the slick before coming back up, over his balls to make him whimper and then over his cockhead where it pried its way into his urethra. Like the one from earlier, there was no invasion—only a slight pressure to help the blob collect every last drop.

Morgan hissed, his cock oversensitive, and the blob chirped. The sounds came in short, steady bursts. It was laughing. In spite of this, he didn't feel embarrassed. He wasn't vexed because he knew Zach found his reactions endearing. This was an intimate practice involving profound sentiments, further solidified by each others' gentle teasing. It was as if they were… a… a couple.

A couple. Morgan considered it but couldn't conclude as the sound of steps ascending the stairs indicated his mother's return. "Shit!" Morgan scurried out of his sheets and cursed under his breath the mess he'd spilled. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"I'm sorry, Zach," he said upon roughly loading the blob into the drawer of his nightstand. The creature made a single noise of displeasure but didn't argue any further.

Morgan tore at his bedding, collecting the spilled bowl and cup, and threw the soiled linens haphazardly on the ground. When his mother came in, she immediately noticed the empty bowl and commented on his appetite. Unfortunately for her, the truth was of little comfort, Morgan knew, but he couldn't lie to her.

She made little fuss, even if the newly darkened blotch on his mattress suggested the liquid had soaked through. He would have reasoned to let Zach soak up the fluid until it was dry, but that idea was dismissed as quickly as it came—he wasn't going to hurt his blob again.

He dabbed as much of the excess moisture as he could and flipped the mattress over while his mother took care of his laundry. He took the new sheets she'd brought and made his bed before sinking into the freshly washed sheets. Still warm. He writhed happily in them. His chest reverberated with a satisfied purr. Content pleasure intensified when he retrieved the blob from his nightstand and again when his mother returned with another bowl of soup.

"Try not to spill this one. Okay, hun?" his mother told him, a sort of clemency to her tone. She smiled at him, caressed his cheeks.

"I will, Mom. Sorry… I'm making you work so hard," Morgan said.

"Don't worry, baby. I love taking care of you," she said.

He grinned at her, although his words weren't entirely directed at her—not that she needed to know about that. "I love when you take care of me."

 _I will take care of you as long as you wish it of me, Omega,_ the blob answered.

Its voice touched only the mind which knew of its existence. A shiver ran through Morgan, but his mother didn't notice. Her lips were, once again, on his forehead, but this time, she left with the intention of staying out of his room for a little while. She would be back soon enough, no doubt, but Morgan would have plenty of time to enjoy his little blob. Maybe he would learn something new about himself. Maybe he'd learn something new about Zach.

Morgan watched his mother leave and reached a hand underneath the blanket where the slime was. It vibrated against his palm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked what you read, leave a kudos and a little comment. It truly does make me happy to read all of them, and I think we need all the good feels for 2021. :D
> 
> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
